


A blow job by any other name...

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what you call it, they're bloody good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A blow job by any other name...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).



> This started as a discussion on whether to spell it 'blowjob' or 'blow job', thus the different spellings in the story. My idea on it is that 'blowjob' is dirtier, while 'blow job' is almost refined, hence Draco uses the latter. ;-)

Albus Severus kneels in front of Draco's massive prick, still trapped inside perfectly tailored trousers. "I'm going to give you the best blowjob of your life."

Draco raises an eyebrow at him. "I hate to break it to you, kid, but your dad gives the best blow jobs in the entire wizarding world."

"Does he now?" Al smirks.

Draco had thought that would put the little pervert off. But no. He breathes hot against Draco's tenting trousers, lowering the zip slowly.

"Well, it's been years since I got head from your dad." Draco shrugs.

Albus stares up at him innocently. "It's only been hours since I've given it."

Draco's breath hitches. Blast! He'd been in control before that little remark. ...before Albus pressed his mouth to the bulge straining against his pants for freedom. ...before Al licked through his flies and tongued the cotton.

"Very well," Draco sighs, bored. "You've got five minutes. Let's just see how you suck cock, young Potter."

Al smiles at him. "I'll only need three."

He yanks Draco's trousers and pants down, nearly making him stumble. Draco's cock falls free, heavy with want. Albus' eyes flutter closed, his face an open display of bliss as he takes Draco's prick between his lips and tongues around the head.

Draco watches him, head bent. He doesn't touch, though his hands burn to. Albus takes him a little deeper... and a little deeper... and a little deeper.

There are striking similarities, of course: the shaggy black hair; heroic green eyes now blinking open and closed slowly; and bloody hell, even their lips feel the same -- soft and submissive.

But there are differences, too. Harry tended to moan, losing himself on Draco's cock. Albus stays mostly silent, breathing hard, concentrating -- the technique more important than the personal experience. Albus gets closer and closer to deep-throating him... closer and closer to taking Draco apart a piece at a time.

Draco presses his lips together in order not to gasp as Albus goes all the way down. He swallows obscenely, his throat constricting so that Draco has no choice but to grab the boy by the hair at the top of his head and grit his teeth. Albus starts bobbing his head, bruising his own throat with Draco's cock, slicking the shaft, his wet lips tight and warm.

"You think I'm just going to come in your mouth? Think it's that easy?"

Albus bobs faster, adjusting the width of his knees on the floor.

"You don't think I made him work for it, too?"

A soft groan... a weakness.

Draco cups Al's face, slowing his efforts. Al looks up at him. Prevented from bobbing, he sucks gently.

"You Potters," Draco admonishes, shaking his head. The affectionate smile gracing his lips is wholly artificial. Nothing real in it, of course. His heart's only beating slightly fast. His skin's not impossibly hot. He doesn't want to strip the boy naked and lay him out on sheets charmed for warmth and take him. Take him, and take him, and _take him_.

Draco holds his face in his hands, drawing his hips back, pulling almost all the way out. "You're such sluts for my cock." He eases back inside, and Albus whimpers for it. "Best blow job of my life, hmm?" He eases out, watching the boy's lips distend. "I think I'd rather fuck your pretty mouth and call the point moot."

He drives forward, filling Albus' mouth, stretching his lips, making his eyes go wide. He does it again and again, and Albus, like his father, submits utterly. He clings to Draco's thighs and tilts his face up to be used.

Draco smiles. "That's a good boy." He thrusts harder. A bead of sweat slides down his back. He smooths his hand over Albus' mad hair, plays with his ear. He cups the back of his neck, goes deep, and grinds there.

Albus gags, breathes, moans. Draco takes five hard, staccato thrusts and comes -- long, thick ropes filling Albus' mouth until Draco pulls back and it dribbles down his chin. He pulls out entirely, stroking himself in a slow and practiced way, and Albus holds his mouth open for it, tongue trying to chase down Draco's slit. Draco comes the last over the pillow of his bottom lip, finally allowing himself to gasp his own pleasure.

He strokes Albus' hair. "Clean me up."

Albus leans in, dutiful, and does a very thorough job. Draco sighs, tilting his head to watch.

"How long was that?" Draco asks.

Albus smiles against his softening cock. "Long enough, I expect." He's hoarse, damaged.

Draco shakes his head and tsks. "Get your arse into my bed and I'll show you long enough."

"Will you give me the best blowjob of my life?" Al stands and starts to hurriedly strip. He trips over his own trouser leg in his rush for Draco to bed him.

Draco rolls his eyes. "No. But I'll rim your darling arse until you beg me to fuck it."

Naked and exceptionally ready, Albus climbs backward into Draco's huge four-poster. "Do your worst, Malfoy."

Draco quashes the smile that wants to come. " _Nox_ ," he casts so Albus won't see it. He starts to undress.

 


End file.
